


Immersion

by NocturnalEgg



Series: Tango With Lions [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Games, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalEgg/pseuds/NocturnalEgg
Summary: With the stunning return of Ian will Lip finally be happy, and where does Carl stand in all this? Find out and more...





	1. Heartache City

_**Heartache City** _

 

Lip suddenly felt something wet on his hole, surely Carl wasn't rimming Lip?  
Carl was too busy rocking his crack up and down the tongue of Lip to be able to rim Lip as well.  
Lip tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on but couldn't, Lip used all his strength to finally push Carl of him.

Lip  
Jerked  
Up  
And  
Came  
Face  
To  
Face  
With  
That  
Smile.

That stupid goofy smile.

“I've see you two have been busy without me.” Ian finally spoke.

Lip stormed up and slammed the door shut, rock hard cock swinging in the Gallagher boys bedroom.

“Ian, this isn't what it looks like...Just...”

Lip looks around the room, Carl sat on the bed, hard and jerking his cock. Lip rock hard and naked with the taste of his younger brothers ass juice on his tongue. Lip catches himself as he slumps down onto the floor, trying hard not to let the tears fall from his eyes. When suddenly he feels the warm embrace, a brotherly hug, and that smell, that cologne that made Lips stomach flip.

“I don't know what I’m doing anymore.”  
“Hey Lip...come on, I don't mind.”  
“Yeah, well I do...I fucking do...”

Lip cannot help it, as a tear falls down his cheek. Ian looks up from the hug and motions for Carl to leave. Carl, who isn't happy at getting blue balls, quickly drags on some boxer shorts and leaves the bedroom.

“I got all the voice mails, even the really bad ones.”

Ian chuckles softly, trying to break the sodden mood.

“I listened to them, to help me sleep, Trevor’s sofa is so uncomfortable.”  
“Yeah, well why wasn't you plowing into his man pussy, or what ever he's got.”  
“Because I didn't want too.”  
“What?”  
“Lip, you're all I’ve been thinking about since Carl walked in on me, and then he send me that vid in the kitchen and...”  
“He fucking sent that too you? God I’m such a fucking bitch.”  
“Lip, it was fucking hot. The only bit I didn't like was...”  
“What?”

Lip looks up, his eyes red and puffy as he tries to fight back the tears. Ian's green eyes gleaming back, with a goofy smile, and dimples forming on his freckled cheeks.

“It wasn't me fucking you.”

Lip finally wises up to the situation he has found himself in. Lip is naked, and flaccid on the floor of his brothers bedroom, the cold air sends a shiver over his body. Ian is naked, his strong, toned arms wrapping around Lip, his fuzzy toned legs are on bended knee drawing the two brothers closer, and his nine inch hard cock, stemming from a fire red bush.

“When did this get so difficult.”  
“What was that Lip?”

Lip stands up, hate brewing deep in his gut, as he slumps down in front of the bed, and arches his back, leaning against the bed.

“I said, you didn't like the fact you wasn't fucking me...”

Lip slaps his own ass, hard, too hard, leaving behind a red mark.

“Come and fuck me then...”

Lip quickly turns his head away from his brother, to hide the single tear that fell down his cheek.

Ian stands, his knee cracking slightly, as Ian takes in the sight before him. Lip's sexy toned legs, fuzzy brown hair leading up to a nicely fuzzy ass, with a slightly hairy crack, Ian licks his lips as he slightly jerks his cock.

Lip feels his brothers strong firm grip on his waist, he feels the large cock head running up and down his crack, as he feels a wetness begin to form at his hole, pre-cum.

Ian spits aggressively on Lip's hole, rubbing the spit in circles around hole with his cock head, before spitting on his own cock.

“You ready?”

Lip just nods as he buries his head into the duvet, biting it, trying to stifle his cries of anger and disappointment, as another tear falls down his cheek, he feels pressure against his tight hairy hole.

“God, still tight as ever Lip...”

Ian grunted, enjoying the sight before him. Ian loved how his long hard cock fitted perfectly in the bubble butt of his older brother, and how Lip's hole felt around his thick cock, in fact, as Ian thought more about it, it was Lip that made Ian feel this way.

Lip's hole finally gives into the pressure, as Ian's slick cock head slides into the tight hole, Ian cannot help but gasp out for extra breath, the way Lip's ass clamped softly around the cock head made Ian's eyes roll back as he drove deeper and deeper, stopping every now and then to enjoy the sensation of the tight hole. Finally Ian felt ass pushing back onto his pelvis, as Ian comes to his sense, he looks down and notices he is all the way inside Lip.

“You like that Lip?”

Lip once again just nods, as thoughts buzzed around his head, he wanted to scream at Ian, but every time he build the courage up to ask, Lip convinced himself it was stupid 'Why the fuck would he love you Lip' 'How dare you think he would think of you like that' 'He only came back to fuck you again, you should think yourself lucky'

“God damn it Lip, I fucking love you.”  
“WHAT?!”

Lip jerks up, which cause his ass muscles to clamp aggressively against Ian's cock, which Ian isn't to shameless to moan at.

“What did you just say?”  
“I...I...I guess I kinda love you too dude.”

Ian smiles his goofy smile at Lip.

“I mean, you mentioned the L word loads on your voice mails, is it too weird for me to say because I will stop if you want.”  
“NO!”

Lip's mind is in a spin, as Ian looks down a bit sheepishly.

“I mean, No please don't stop, I like it.”  
“Yeah? Kinda makes this more hot right? I mean, I've never been this hard.”

Ian says rocks his cock in deeper, hitting Lips prostate, which makes Lip pull a sex face and moan.  
Ian smiles widely, loving the way he made his brother feel.

“So, can I fuck you yet, or you just wanna talk?”

Ian arches his eyebrow, being cocky, but Lip loves it, looking back at his younger brothers sexy toned body, feeling his nine inch cock deep inside his gut, and all Lip wanted was to kiss those soft red lips.  
Ian leaned forward, and crashed his lips into Lips, as Lip quickly dropped his defenses, Ian slipped his tongue deep inside his older brothers mouth and shifted up onto his brother hip to rabbit fuck him, slow and deep to begin with.

Ian broke the kiss first.

“You're so tight, I don't know how long I can last, mind if I go faster?”  
“Yes...Please...”

Lip bites down on the duvet again, this time getting himself ready, as Ian grips tightly onto Lip's hips, digging in his nails sightly, he begins to pull all the way out, leaving only his cock head inside his older brother, before plowing balls deep, hitting Lip's prostate.

Carl watched, through the crack of the door, he jerked off his cock, watching his two older brothers rabbit fuck in his bedroom, Carl had to force his hand against his own mouth to stop his whines and moans from escaping.

Lip was loving the feel of his younger brother using his tight hole, and the sexy talk which Ian usually didn't use the last time they fucked, which Lip didn't care about.

“Fuck Lip, you're so fucking tight, god damn I missed this, I missed you...”

Ian slumped over his older brothers body, as he pumped his hips up and down, he kissed the back of the neck of Lip, biting every now and then, Ian ran his right hand up and down the muscle body of Lip, before reaching around and feeling a very hard and leaking cock.

Ian shifted his head to breath directly into Lip's ear.

“Cannot leave this guy out of the fun can we.”

Ian bite down slightly on Lip's ear, as Ian started to jerk Lip's cock to his rough fucking. Lip knew he wasn't going to last long, not with Ian's rough cock pumping hitting his prostate every which way.

“Ian, I'm gonna cum soon?”  
“I know baby, I'm close too, just hold out a bit more...”

Ian started to jerk Lip's cock faster, as he quickened his cock pumps.

“Kiss me Lip...Please...”

Lip turned his head, and starts to roughly make out with Ian, as Ian started to empty his load deep inside Lip's bowels, Ian moaned into Lip's mouth.

Lip soon found himself spraying the bed and the hand of his younger brother, as he moaned softy into Ian's mouth, Ian couldn't help but smile.

“I love you Lip, let's never stop...”

Carl bite down harsh on his hand as he came, load after load into his Black Calvin Klein boxer shorts, watching his older brothers, he knew he had to get involved with that somehow.


	2. Lay All Your Love On Me

_ **Lay All Your Love On Me** _

 

“So what the fuck are we doing then”

Lip says looking Ian up and down, slurping on a coffee, only in their underwear.

“Well, I’m drinking a coffee and you are..”  
“No, you know what I mean.”

Lip tries to look at Ian a bit cocky, but he quickly shifts his eyesight around the room, worrying about the answer.

“Oh, you mean how I'm drinking a coffee with a guy who I just fucked, wondering when he will return the favor because my ass needs it”

Ian takes a quick sip of his coffee, winking at his older brother, Lip, who looks at him still trying to figure him out.

“Look I was just wondering, so you don't run off again, I don't need this shit to be honest, I gotta go to AA”  
“Lip...”

Ian reached across the breakfast table, and places a hand on the soft cheek of Lip's face. Lip cannot help but sigh and rest in the firm grip.

“You just gotta know I care for you, and if I could, I would have you as a boyfriend...but you know...you're my older brother...so you just gotta know...I love you, please Lip”

Lip tries hard not to let himself get lost in the words of his brother, for all Lip knew, Ian was going through a mania 'Why else would he love you' was all Lip's mind could say.

But Lip loved the warm hand on his cheek, and the warm words of his younger brother, the younger brother he tried so hard to rescue from this shit world, the one he tried to save, time after time, and all Lip could do was sigh and lock eye sight.

“Anyway, I gotta go take a shower cause I smell like sex and my dick is semi.”

Ian said with a smirk, as Lip grabbed Ian's hand, and kissed into the palm, only breaking eye contact to watch Ian climb up the stairs.

As Ian reaches the top of the stairs, he can already hear the shower blasting away, Ian sighs before turning to enter the brothers bedroom, but Ian suddenly hears a voice.

“Ian, is that you?”

It's Carl, and Ian cannot help but smirk, as he stands now looking at the bathroom door, as his semi turns into a full hard on. Ian cannot help but trace the outline with his hand, as he knocks on the door.

“Ian, come in, I need your help.”

Was all Carl could muster, but nothing could prepare Ian for what he was about to see. As Ian swaggered into the bathroom, he glanced quickly at the shower, to see Carl's young naked body, wet, and draped over the nearby wall, Carl's fuzzy pale ass in full view, as Ian just stopped in his tracks, struggling for air.

“Ian, could you help me out dude?”

Carl said, patting the razor lightly against his inside thigh, Carl knew Ian couldn't help but watch, and Carl loved it, he's pink virgin asshole tightened with excitement. Ian locked eyes instantly with the young naked body before him, almost instantly losing his boxers and letting his long hard cock breath easy, as Ian looked up and down Carl's naked body, Carl had shaved his legs, but seemed to be having troubles with his ass area, an area which made Ian lick his lips, and made pre-cum leak from his cock head.

“What's the problem?”  
“Kassidi want's to try something new, I don't get it, but I can't seem to finish, could you help shave my ass dude?”  
“Why the fuck would you ask your brother?”  
“Well, I thought, you've seen enough asses, and you know what look's nice, maybe it wouldn't be that weird.”

Ian bit his tongue, trying hard not to say how sexy Carl already looked with having a twink body situation.

“Fine, I'll help, but don't question my method.”

Carl had to look away, as he smirked at himself, face planted against the cool titled bathroom wall, he knew he had Ian.

Ian stepped into the bathtub, feeling the hot spray from the shower head, he's floppy ginger hair sticking to his forehead, but nothing was going to obstruct his view from the sexy young body of his younger brother, as Ian ran his hands around the hips and bubble butt of Carl, Carl could not help but moan as his virgin ass hole yearned for a cock.

Ian grabbed the razor and threw it towards the bathroom bin, as he took a firm grip against Carl's hips, Ian pulls Carl in, grinding his hard cock in the fleshy soft mounts of Carl's ass, Ian leans forwards to whisper into Carl's ear.

“You look fucking sexy the way you are. You sure you are ready for this?”

With that Ian thrusted up, driving his cock from the gooch to the tip of Carl's spin, resting his low hanging balls on Carl's tightening balls. Carl enjoyed the warmth from the shower, but there was a deeper warmth coming from Carl's stomach, a need for Ian to fill his tight hole, but Carl stopped, could he really do this?

“Just go slow, please...”

Carl felt like he was begging, so ashamed, he covered his face with his arm.

“This is my first time...”  
“Well, I better make it special for you then little brother...”

Ian mustered before he started to dry hump, rubbing his long hard wet cock against Carl's fuzzy virgin bubble butt crack. Ian took his time, slapping and gripping the ass, making it vibrate and tighten around his cock, Ian was in pure bliss, just knowing what the virgin hole was going to feel like, sent a cold shiver down Ian's spine.

“You ready?”  
“I don't know...maybe...”

Ian just laughed, as he ran his long thin finger down to his younger brothers hole, as it slowly entered, Carl's ass instantly gripped down aggressively, make Ian gasp in surprise.

“Come on dude, relax, this is just my finger...”  
“Give me a fucking minute man...”

Carl slowed down his breathing, trying hard to relax, accidentally letting out a little fart, which Carl turned an instantly beetroot red. Ian smiled at the naive Carl that was stood naked and wanting in front of him.

“Carl, just relax, I'm gonna have to add another finger.”  
“Don't you think you got enough in...”  
“I don't know, you tell me.”

Ian said, moving Carl's hand down to his erect cock.

“Holy shit, that's big, I don't think I'm ready for that...”  
Carl...Trust me please...This will be alright...”

Ian turned off the shower, knowing that the water friction was probably not helping his younger brother. Ian slowly worked in a second finger, as Carl moaned, leaking pre-cum down his freshly shaved right leg, Carl had to fight the urge to jerk his cock, knowing he would shoot any minute.

Ian started to scissor his fingers trying to stretch Carl's hole, to which Carl let out an audible groan.

“Carl...please...I want this so bad...I want to be inside you so bad...I just gotta make sure you are ready...I don't wanna hurt you little bro...”

Carl drove his hand into his mouth, to bite on and hide his moans and groan, allowing Ian to continue with the assault on his virgin ass hole. As Ian scissored more aggressively, even adding a third finger, he could feel his fingers getting slick with the ass juice from Carl, and all Ian wanted to do was taste the sweet taste, and so without warning Ian pulled his finger out and sucked on them, leaving Carl feeling empty and craving to be full.

“Ian, I need you to fill me up, now!”

Carl finally turned his head around and locked eyes with his older brother, instinctively leaning towards him to lock lips and kiss franticly like a ten dollar whore. Ian shoved Carls head back against the wall and guided his enlarged cock head towards Carl's virgin asshole, 'ready to add another V Card to his collection', Ian drove his cock deep into the slightly gaped hole.

Carl's ass instantly did not like the uninvited guest, and clamped down hard, as Carl's ass tried to milk Ian's cock with muscle power alone. Ian threw his head back in pure bliss, and tried hard to cum, thinking about that time he caught Grammy with her tits out.

“Ian...Please...Take it out...”  
“Carl...come on dude...just a little longer, and you will get used to it...”

Carl tried to squirm away, but Ian's grip tightened on his hips, and with his face smothered against the wall Carl gave up the fight pretty quick. Ian grasped a fistful of hair, pulling it back harsh, as he thrusted his cock in another couple of inches deeper, locking lips with Carl and driving his tongue inside. Carl let out a soft moan, as he found this all oddly horny, as his cock leaked more pre into his hand.

“You like it when I treat you like a slut don't you Carl?”  
“Ian...Please...Don't stop...”

Carl breathed out between moans and cries of pain.

With one last thrust, Ian finally felt his balls resting on the cheeks of Carl's ass.

“You finally got me all inside little bro...”  
“Fuck...you're so big...”  
“You glad you gave your virginity to me...”

Ian slapped Carl's ass hard, before proceeding to rough fuck Carl hard and fast.

“Ian...Please...It hurts...”

But Carl's pleas fell on deaf ears, as Ian forced Carl harshly up against the wall, as he ravished the once virgin hole, Carl knew he wasn't gonna be the same after this.

Carl was so confused, he wanted this to stop, but the pleasure from the rough fucking was sending Carl insane, making him nearly cum without even touching his cock.

Ian looked back, towards the bathroom mirror, catching the reflection of Lip.

Ian raised his eyebrows at Lip's reflection, slapping Carl's ass hard, before mouthing the words.

“He is so much tighter than you.”

“Am I better then Lip?” Carl blared out  
“one hundred percent, cannot believe I get to take your virginity.”

Ian refused to advert his gaze from the mirror reflection, as he watched Lip walk away defeated Ian felt his climax growing fast.

“Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum...”  
“Pull out Ian...”  
“No way dude...”

Ian gripped Carl's hips hard, digging his nails and leaving a mark, as he emptied heavy load after heavy load inside his younger brother. Carl gasped for breath, as he too came against his own inner thigh, feeling used, but oddly loved every second of it.

Ian pulled out with a pop, as cum leaked down Carl's leg, Ian turned the shower on again.

“You need to clean yourself up...nobody like a messy whore...”

Ian slapped hard against Carl's ass, leaving a hand print, and more cum leaking out the swollen hole. Ian left, naked, from the bathroom, leaving Carl to slump in the bathtub, jerking his deflating cock.


	3. Voulez Vous

_**Voulez Vous** _

 

Ian swaggers into the Gallagher brothers bedroom, naked, his cock oozing post-cum onto his thigh. Lip sits on Ian's bed, staring at the floor, his hands balled into fists, digging his own nails into his palm.

Lip looks up to see a shit eating grin on Ian's face, which makes Lip's blood boil even more. Ian drags on a pair of tight fitting underwear.

“If the wind changes, your face will stay like that.” Ian chuckled, draping a scruffy tee over his head.  
“Fuck you...” Lip whispers.

Ian's right eyebrow jerks up, a cocky smile playing on his face. “What you say Lip?” Ian places his left hand on his brothers head, and ruffles the all ready messy hair. “You trying to be all menacing and shit now?”

Lip slaps Ian's hand away, as the smile drops from Ian's face, “You got something to say? Well fucking say it, and stop pussy-footing around.”

Lip stands, trying to ease the need for a fight and failing every second he is in the room. The cocky smile smothers over Ian's face.

“Look dude, you're the one who waited in the bedroom, I didn't ask you to be here, so if you wanna fuck off and let me get ready, would be great.”

Ian pats Lip on the back, knowing he is driving his brother further and further over the edge.

“FUCK YOU IAN!”

Lip explodes, turning around and grabbing Ian into a head lock.

“Finally, now things are gonna get interesting.” Ian sputtered between struggled breaths.

Ian slammed a fist into Lip's gut, making Lip let up on the head lock just enough for Ian to move his head down a bite harsh.

“Fuck you even fight dirty.”

Ian can taste the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth, as eventually Lip gives up the head lock. Lip staggers away, checking on his arm, 'fuck, he broke the skin'.

Lip didn't have time to check for long, as Ian grapples Lip from behind, turning and slamming Lip onto the floor.

“What the fuck -”

Ian punches Lip in the lower back, making the air escape Lip's lungs, as Ian stands over Lip's body, he kicks Lip over onto his back, and straddles his chest, gripping Lip's throat tightly.

“You have got to be kidding me, the big bad Lip Gallagher getting beaten up by an F.A.G.”

Ian places his other hand over Lip's groan, feeling the rock hard cock.  
“And he likes it.” Ian spits onto Lip “Fucking disgusting.”

“Hey what the fuck.”

Ian turns to see Carl only in a towel enter the bedroom. Carl quickly evaluates the situation and charges, jumping onto Ian's back and puts Ian in a reverse head lock, chokeing him out. Ian instantly lets got off Lip, who rolls around struggling for breath, as Ian stands and grabs the arms of his younger brother.

“Come on Ian, down on one knee and I’ll let go.”

Knowing there is nothing he can do, Ian drops down to on knee, as Carl lets go of his grip, Lip stands.

“You been taking your meds?”

Ian's eyebrow once again jerks up “Excuse me?”

“You heard me dude, you take your meds?”  
“You trying to put this on me Lip, like I'm the mental one in all of this.”

Ian stands and walks towards Lip, Lip gives a signal to Carl not to get involved.

“I've got an older brother, who's jealous of me for fucking guys, who wants me as a boyfriend, and who gets hard when I nearly chokeing him out, who pined for me to return.” Ian turns “And I've got a younger brother, who sends me his incest sex tape, and who is hard from just riding on my back with a towel. Yet some how.” Ian turns again, to face Lip “Some how, I'm the mad one, tell me how that makes sense in your logic world Lip?”

Ian grabs a pair of jeans which are behind Lip, as Lip struggles for words, Ian pulls them on and buttons them up, locked eyes with Lip.

“Go fuck yourself, you selfish prick.”

Ian spits on Lip's face, who is still struggling to find the right words. Ian turns to walk out the room, but stops besides Carl, who has since been trying to hide his erection in his towel since Ian mentioned it.

“Don't try to hide it.”

Ian grabs and pulls down the towel leaving Carl naked, his rock hard cock for all to see.

“You know, now it's calmed down, that doctor did good work on your cock.”

Carl fakes a smile, as Ian leaves the two brothers in silence.

Lip hears Ian's heavy footsteps on the stairs, and the harsh slamming of the door, when suddenly all the anger from before enters his body.

“Fucking – Bitch...”  
Lip sits on the bed, as Carl just watches still hard.

“So you really into that chokeing stuff?”

Lip looks up, confused and slightly angry.

“Learn to read the room dude, it will help you in later life.”

Carl lets his hands roam over his young smooth frame, looking down at Lip, Carl cocks his head as he bites his lower lip.

“Fiona wont be home for an hour.”  
“What?”  
“And Debbie is doing some welding work till late.”  
“Are you really trying to get something from this?”

Lip finally looks at Carl, really looks at him, the new shave job, making Carl look even more slender and feminine. Lip could feel his own cock grow.

“I could choke you whilst I fuck you if you want.”  
“No way, Ian fucked you, now it's my time.”

Carl cannot help but smile, the plan seems to be working. Lip leaned back unbuttoning his jeans and dragging them and his boxers down his ankles.

“Gotta make this quick, I got AA to get to.”

Carl cannot take his eyes away from the snake growing at Lip's groan. Carl didn't realize how much thicker Lip was, like a coke-cola can, and long as well, at least eight inch, Ian was longer at Nine but thinner.

Carl's cock leaks as he slowly crawls over to Lip's fuzzy brown tonned legs, Carl grabs Lip by the balls, as he licks up and down the shaft of the thick monster cock. Carl buried his face into Lip's groin, smelling the sweat and musk of his older brother, Carl lets out his tongue and tastes the fuzzy heavy balls, salty, but Carl wanted more, as he licked and sucked them into his mouth, Lip places his hand and grabs Carls hair, groaning as he slides his legs wider.

Carl struggles to get both balls into his mouth, making his gag and covers them both with his saliva. Lip pulls on Carl's hair and drags his to the head of his cock.

“Make it sloppy...”

Carl opened his mouth, as he struggled to fit even the head into his virgin mouth, Lip quickly got bored and started to apply pressure onto Carl's head.

“Come on, be my little slut...”

Carl quickly grabs his own cock, knowing if he jerked at all he would cum, Carl loved the dirty talk, and could only hum his pleasure.  
“You like that huh?”

Lip leaned back on his bent arms, locking eyes with Carl, who was struggling with only half of Lip's cock down his throat.

“Well come on then bitch, times ticking...”

Carl hummed as Lip forced more and more of his cock into Carl's mouth.

Carl couldn't handle it, as he chucked up more and more saliva, covering Lip's cock and bush, Carl felt like he was gonna barf.

“You didn't realize how big your brother was huh? You better not throw up.”

Lip held Carls head in place, with both hands, and started to jerk upwards.

“God damn, got some whore slobbing on my knob, feels better then any cunt...”

Carl cannot help but dry heave as the harsh face fucking starts making Lip's balls slap into Carl's chin.

Lip suddenly stopped, and forced Carl down as deep as he could, Carl felt pubes on his nose.

“Don't wanna cum in this hole, you better not barf slut.”

Carl felt pressure in his stomach.

“Now lets see, if I fuck you slut, will I be using a cum dump?”

Carl tried to nod, as the pressure in his stomach started moving upwards.

“Now, you wouldn't want payment for this would you? So how about I get to use you as my personal cum dump when ever?”

Carl nods, and slaps his hands on Lips thighs trying to tell him to let go.

“And I can use you when ever I want...because I'm your older brother.”

Lip finally lets go, as Carl jerks off the cock, gasping for breath and trying to stop from barfing.

Lip looks down at his sloppy wet cock, dripping with Carl's saliva, and his brown bush matted with saliva.

“Look at this mess bitch.”

Carl looks around, his face a mess, as he stagger onto his feet, he slumps into Lip's lap.

“You ready cum dump?”  
“Yes...”

Lip directs his cock to the swollen ex-virgin ass hole, gripping onto Carl's shoulders, he pushes Carl down, balls deep.

Carl gasps in pain, as the swollen just used hole, aches with pain.

“Lip stop, it hurts...”  
“You'll get used to it soon so just...”

Lip's train of thought is distracted as he feels a warm thick liquid smear over his cock in Carl's ass.

“I...I...Ian...”

Lip wraps his arms around the small of Carls back, making Carl back arch and press his cock into Lip's chest.

Lip slams Carl down on his upward thrust, trying desperately to get more and more of Ian's cum on his cock, loving the feel of his cock using someone elses cum as lube to fuck deeper into his younger brother made Lip lose it, as he jack hammered his cock into Carl not hearing Carl's protests.

Carl's swollen hole was sending pain all over his body, and despite Lip hitting the prostate, the pain was still too overbearing, as Carl bite down on his hand, drawing blood, Carl felt used and abused, but it was turning him on even more.

“Oh fuck...Lip...”

Carl was too slow, and was cumming instantly, load after load,

“Fuck you ruined my favorite tee.”

Lip turned and slammed Carl onto the bed.

“Choke me...”  
“What?”  
“Choke me now slut!”

Carl did as he was told, and grabbed Lip by the throat and squeezed.

“Tighter...”

Carl tried but the abuse to his hole was too much and he was weak. Lip looked down and watched his cock pump into Carl's shaven ass, as Carl tried to milk Lips cock, finally Carl squeezed tighter on Lip's throat.

As Lip felt the pressure from his balls firm up.

“Gonna cum deep inside my cum dump...Oh Fuck...Ian...”

Lip drove his cock in balls deep as he mixed his and Ian's cum deep inside Carl. Lip slumped down and kissed lightly on Carls shoulder, trying to catch his breath.


	4. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, enjoy, thank you, and hope you had fun :)

**_ Changes _ **

 

It had been months, Lip has been focusing on his AA and the job at the Bike Shop, Carl has been too busy with Kassidi, and Ian has been devoured by the whole Gay Jesus thing.

Lip storms through the back door, and opens the fridge pouring himself a glass of milk, he sudden realizes that the house is empty and silent. Lip rubs the bridge of his nose, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Holy shit.”

It was nice to be alone, in this crazy world they called the Gallagher House. Lip sits down at the dinner table, slams his heavy boots on the worn wood and slowly sips from his glass of milk, the thoughts of having a nice hot shower slowly crosses Lip's mind, before the aggressive slamming of the front door invades his thoughts.

Lip slowly opens his eyes to see Carl walking towards him, wearing a sweaty white vest, and baggy camo shorts, it showed off his black boxers, which made Lip sit up right.

“Hey, what's up Dildo?” Carl asked, not even looking at Lip, as he enters the kitchen and grabs a can of beer from the fridge.

“Not much, cum smear, just got back from work.”  
“Wow, you still that boring?”  
“What you mean?”  
“Well, when you was drinking you was coming back will all sorts of stories, and now you're like a shit version of Frank.”  
“A Shit version of Frank?”  
“Yeah, like if Frank became sober, he would be as shit as you...”  
“Wow, thanks Carl, gotta love that family fraternity.”  
“You wanna see my fraternity...”

Carl grabs at his junk, Lip is too shameless to not watch and get a little exited by.

“...all you had to do was ask.”

Carl winks at Lip, who scoffs loudly and looks down at the glass of milk in his right hand.

“You heard from Ian?” Lip asked, slightly cautious.

Carl just huffed out some air and rolled his eyes.

“Give it up dude, it will be best if we all forget what happened for those couple of weeks, and just move on, it wasn't healthy.”  
“So you never thought about my dick, or Ian's dick since then.”  
“No I haven't Lip, and I suggest you don't either.”

Lip cannot help but laugh obnoxiously, knowing full well that Carl had thought about it, because Lip had thought about it himself.

Suddenly there is a knock on the back door, Carl instantly looks towards his older brother for safety, but Lip seems cool as a cucumber.

“Who is it?”  
“Stop being a dick and let me in dude.” Was the reply. Lip smiled knowing instantly who is was.

As Lip slowly opened the backdoor Carl and Lip came face to face with a black haired Ian Gallagher.

“Holy shit, what have you done with your hair?”

Was all Carl could muster, as Ian quickly came inside, locked the backdoor and dropped a bag of clothes he has gathered.

“For your information, the carpets are still the same.” Ian said with a smirk towards Carl.

“Jesus Ian, where the fuck have you been dude?”

Ian looked up and down Lip, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Nice to see you too dude.”

Ian leaned forwards, and groped at Lip, who smacked the hand away and pushed Ian back.

“Don't…Just...Don't...” Was all Lip could muster.

Ian looked towards Carl for support but Carl averted his eyes to look at the kitchen floor.

“Wow, tough crowds.”

Ian replied, unbuckling his jeans and letting them drop to the floor, showing off to his brothers that he was going commando, as his soft heavy cock swung open to breath, his bush lightly trimmed, but the gingerness still on full pride. Ian slides off his t-shirt, standing fully naked in the kitchen, Carl cannot take his eyes away, but Lip is tutting to himself, rolling his eyes.

“You done yet?”

The smile is wiped from Ian's mouth, Ian feels a pain in his stomach he hasn't felt for a while, but he cannot seem to place it just yet. Carl cannot help but tug at himself through the camo shorts, just once.

“Nobody has had a shower yet dude, so water is still hot, I'll make some new coffee if you want.” Lip replied, trying to be the adult in this situation.

“Yeah sure.” Ian replied. “Hey Carl, wanna join me in the shower, need someone to wash my back...”  
“No...” Lip interrupted. “He is fine, just go take your shower, and there will be coffee waiting okay dude?”

The question was rhetorical, and Ian knew it, so he walked up the stairs, ass bouncing as he went up the stairs.

“What the fuck Lip?”  
“You don't wanna get involved with that again. What are you? Some sort of slut?”  
“No...”  
“You sure, you don't sound certain?”

Lip starts to fumble around with the coffee maker and Carl slowly downs his can, before crushing it and throwing it into the sink.

“It would be best if you get out of here Carl, maybe go see some friend?”  
“Oh yeah, what about you?”  
“Well, I'm gonna go back to the bike shop for a bit, then got a late meeting.”

Carl rolls his eyes, which Lip sees.

“Look, we cannot go back to this Carl, it can only end bad, you understand?”  
“Yes.”

Lip watches as Carl grabs a coat and exits through the back door, Lip waits around a couple of minutes to see the coffee maker start to drip some of that black caffeine through, before he grabs some things and heads out the front door.

Ian slowly stomps down the stairs, a towel wrapped around his waist, and a tear in his left eye, he lets it drops and stains, as he looks at the empty room before him.

“I guess it was fun whilst it lasted...”


End file.
